


Home

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x15 Prediction, A Wondrous Place, Agrabah, F/M, One Shot, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: This is a one shot about Killian coming home from Agrabah. (Captain Swan)





	

Killians POV

I finally got back to Storybrooke after a whole week without my Swan. I miss her so much. And the worst thing was, that I knew, that she would think I had abandoned her. That thought killed me every day. I never meant to hurt her. I always just wanted the best for her. 

But I failed. 

I should've been honest with her. But I wasn't. I was weak. I thought, that she would actually leave me, which I hate myself for. She deserves someone that trusts her at all times. 

Also I never should've considered leaving on the Nautilus in the first place. Then Gudieon couldn't have gotten me to Agrabah. 

I hope he didn't harm my Swan. She can't get hurt in more than one ways. I caused her enough pain. Actually I don't want her to get hurt at all. 

Since I'm so worried about Swan I made it home in record time. It only took me 2 minutes to reach our home. Also I don't bother to knock since I need to know if she's alright. I can't wait for her to open the door only because we had a fight before I left. 

When I entered the house I let out a relieved breath though. My Swans here sleeping peacefully on the couch. I smile at her even though she doesn't see it. I sit down next to her on the ground and just look at her. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. 

But theres still something else on my mind. Why is Swan sleeping on the couch instead of in our bed? She must have fallen asleep, so I carefully pick her up and carry her upstairs. 

As soon as I have her in my arms she begins to cuddle closer into them. She puts her head in the crook of my neck and puts her arm around it. 

As I reach our room I lie her down on our bed and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight my love. I love you." I say as quietly as I could. I don't wanna wake her. She deserves some rest. 

Then I go back downstairs and lie on the couch. I don't think it would be a good idea to sleep in our bed. The last time I saw my Swan we had a fight. I don't wanna pressure her into forgiving me. 

 

A few hours later sleep still hasn't come. I'm thinking to much like I did during the past week. I guess I just got used to no sleep. 

But then I am actually happy I'm still awake because I hear my Swan scream. She must've had a nightmare or is Gideon here and he's trying to kill her?

I sprint up the stairs so fast that it wonders me how I managed to do it. Stairs and I aren't the best friends. 

Killian: "Swan? Are you okay? I heard you scream. What happened?"

I see tears streaming down her face but in a matter of seconds I see a big smile spread upon her face. 

Emma: "Killian?"

I smile at her and go to her, keeping a little distance though. It's her decision. Not mine. I am the one that lied to her after all. 

Killian: "What happened, love? Do you have nightmares?"

She didn't answer. She put her arms around me tightly, hugging me to death. And I hugged her back just as tightly. I will never lose her again. If there's one thing I will fight for, it's her. 

Emma: "You're back...Where were you? I looked everywhere for you? I thought, that you left me. Like everyone else did."

Killian: "I will never leave you, Swan. I love you. I was in Agrabah. It's Gideon's fault. I was visiting Nemo and he force-started the ship. Sorry that it took me so long to find a way back home. I never meant to make you feel abandoned ever. I'm so sorry, Swan. I'm also sorry about lying to you and trying to burn my memories. It was the cowardly way out. And what's even worse...I was even too cowardly to admit, that I'm taking the cowardly way up-"

Emma shushed and put a finger on my lips. 

Emma: "Lets not focus on the past. It's not all your fault anyway. We both made mistakes and all we can do is to put them behind us. To move on."

Killian: "You forgive me? And by the way, you never did anything bad. It's my fault. Not yours."

Emma: "No it's mine. You wanted to tell me. I knew something was up, but I assumed it was because of the proposal, so I decided to make it easier. I practically forced you to propose to me. You never meant to lie to me. You just didn't wanna hurt me. Destroy my happiness."

Killian: "You didn't force me to do anything. I could've told you then, but again I took the cowardly way."

Emma: "You're not a coward. You're a hero, Killian. My hero."

A single tear fell down her flawless face and wiped it away with my thumb. She was leaning into my touch, so I pulled her closer and connected our lips. They moved slowly in perfect sync. Full of love. True love. 

Emma: "I missed you."

Killian: "I missed you too. And stop blaming yourself, love. It's all going to be alright. I know we can do this. Together."

Emma: "Together."

This reminds me of this thing we once watched on the magic box. I hated it because it made my Swan cry, but she loves it. A lot. 

Killian: "Maybe together can be our always."

She giggled and kissed me again. 

Emma: "I love you."

Killian: "I love you too."


End file.
